1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a multi-touch liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a multi-touch LCD panel that provides a touch sensing layer within a liquid crystal cell (In-Cell).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional touch panels require additional touch sensing devices formed on their display panels (LCD or CRT, etc.) so as to achieve the touch sensing function. For example, a conventional resistive touch panel may sense the touch signal by attaching an indium tin oxide (ITO) panel (dual panel) onto the surface of the LCD panel. An upper panel of the ITO dual panel and a lower panel of the ITO dual panel are separated by a spacer. When a finger contacts the touch panel, the X-Y signal on the upper panel and the lower panel of the ITO dual panel will be connected and, due to the connection, the signal of position being touched is obtained. In addition, as shown in Patent JP63279316 that discloses a multi-touch panel, an ITO panel is opposite to a panel having a plurality of X patterned wires and Y patterned wires, the signal of positions are obtained by connecting the ITO panel to the cross points of the X patterned wires and the Y patterned wires.
The aforementioned manufacturing methods require attaching the touch sensing device onto the display panel, and therefore the thickness and weight of the touch panel will increase due to the attached device.
The industry is now seeking slimmer products by directly forming a touch sensing layer within the liquid crystal cell (In Cell). As shown in Publication US20070195029, a plurality of X-Y sensing wires are formed on the array substrate, and a conductive protrusion including a protrusion and an ITO electrode layer is formed on the color filter substrate. When a finger presses the color filter substrate, the conductive protrusion will electrically connect a touch sensing component X-Y on the array substrate and an intended position through pressing the color filter substrate is obtained by calculating the position's X-Y signal. Please refer to FIG. 1A. A conductive layer 230b is disposed on the surface of a touch connecting component 230 (that is, the conductive protrusion) in the liquid crystal layer. When a finger contacts the touch panel, due to an external force Po being applied on the touch panel, the touch connecting component 230 will electrically connect the touch sensing component ES1 and ES2 and the position signal is therefore obtained, as shown in FIG. 1B.
However, as disclosed in Publication US20070195029 for forming the touch connecting component 230, an extra process of making the protrusion will also be required before coating the ITO electrode layer. According to the manufacturing process of the color filter substrate 220 (in sequence of forming a black matrix, a color filter layer, an ITO electrode layer, and a liquid crystal spacer), the drawbacks of climb breaking and cracking of the ITO electrode layer are prone to occur due to the protrusion's taper angle and height.